pffswrmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Universe Resort
Take on a different point of view in this space-themed resort hotel. The Universe Resort is a modern getaway — all with a great and fantastic view. Slip away for a comfortable nap or an afternoon dip in the many pools of adventure. Packed with fabulous dining and unexpected delights, a stay at the Universe Resort is a vacation all by itself! Hotel Features The Universe Resort features 15000 rooms are located in 3 spacey building complexes, Cosmic - Galaxy - Starry. Between the buildings, you will find a collection of shops, restaurants and recreation options. Room Types Standard Rooms (Including Premium Views) Standard Rooms feature smart, contemporary styling with touches of Disney character, plus the following features: * One king-size bed or 2 queen-size beds * Complimentary wireless and wired internet * Guests can arrange to receive a phone call from Mickey Mouse. * Cable and satelite television including Disney Channel, Disney XD, ABC Family, Disney Cinemagic, and Playhouse Disney (Disney Jr in 2011 - 2012) * Phones with voicemail * Complimentary weekday newspaper * Irons and ironing boards * Hairdryers * Make-up mirrors * In-room safe * Cribs * Roll-away beds * Wheelchair-accessible * All rooms feature views of Fantasmical Fantasia with in-room music. Suites Perfect for larger parties, our finely-appointed suites offer additional space for an extra level of luxury and comfort. Available with 3 bedrooms. Ask about unique suites with special themes including the Meap Suite, the Alien of Mars suite, and the Shooting Star suite. Concierge Suites For added convenience and luxury, Concierge Suites feature the following special benefits: * Priority check-in * Staff available prior to and during your visit for reservations and vacation planning * An exclusive lounge featuring: # Continental breakfast # Breakfast bar # Soda and fresh fruit # Evening wine and cheese reception * Nightly turndown service * DVD players and complimentary movies Recreation Waters Beyond Space Discover what a water park could be in this 10,000 feet mini water park. Arcades The 15 video game arcades features new and classic games that are perfect for the whole family. The 15 arcades are located in all buildings. Disney Characters At select times, Disney Characters are available to meet and greet Guests in all 5 of the buildings' main lobbies. Dining From fine dining, to quick bites, to meals with some of your favorite Disney Characters, at the Starlight Resort you'll find dining options perfect for every member of your family, including the famous Shooting Star Milkshake Bar. The Space Testing Gym Work out at this state-of-the-art fitness center. The gym is complimentary for all guests. Discovery Mountain A couple of moon jumps and you're at the action of tomorrow. Magic Morning Early Entry On select days, guests of the Starlight Resort with valid Starlight Universe admission are eligible to enter the Park before it opens to the general public. Smoke-Free Hotel The Universe Resort is a smoke-free hotel. Smoking is permitted only in designated outdoor smoking locations. Category:Hotels